(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer film, in particular for packaging, which comprises at least two layers A and B. The invention further relates to a method for the manufacture of the multilayer film and packaging materials manufactured therefrom.
(2) Description of Related Art
Multilayer films of the type referred to in the preamble are generally known and are used, for example, for the packaging of foodstuffs and other goods. For the packaging of oxygen-sensitive foodstuffs it is further required that the films have low oxygen permeability. Such films are also referred to as “barrier films”. They are used, for example, in the packaging of fresh meat or fruit and vegetables, the storage time of which can be substantially increased by the specific adjustment of the gas barriers, in particular the oxygen and/or water vapour barriers. The preponderant part of the barrier films used today in the packaging industry consists of plastics which are obtained on a petrochemical basis.
Due to economic and ecological considerations, there is an increasing demand for suitable films which are manufactured from renewable raw materials and/or are biologically degradable.